The Army has experimented with a number of hypervelocity missile/rocket systems that use one or more kinetic energy penetrators instead of an explosive warhead to destroy armor. The object of separating the penetrator from the rest of the rocket system is to reduce drag on the penetrator to a minimum. This greatly increases the effective range of the penetrator. The penetrator must be retained to the propulsion system for handling, shipping and loading. In one specific system, the retainer mechanism must withstand a minimum 50 g handling load in any direction without releasing the penetrator and should be automatic in operation when the rocket is fired from a launcher.
The device of the present invention uses rocket acceleration to actuate the retainer mechanism and high drag on the propulsion system to separate it from the penetrator. This sequence is automatic once the rocket motor is ignited.
The retainer mechanism is simple and highly reliable in operation and provides support, alignment and positive retention between penetrator and proplusion system.